


stuck

by queer_ax



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 20:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_ax/pseuds/queer_ax
Summary: The Emo Nightmare has a crush on The Theatre Geek





	1. stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo... my first fic on Ao3 yay!! :D
> 
> song: [Stuck](https://youtu.be/4oy2iNcmk4U) by Darren Espanto

It was four-thirty in the afternoon, Virgil’s last class just ended. He stood up and began packing his things. He stopped for a second when he heard a squeal from outside, and few choruses of “woooh” and “aw”s. He was about to wonder what it was about, when it clicked to him. It was almost Valentine’s day, which means there would be screaming girls and “cheesy-romantic” guys all week, and maybe month, long. It’s not even Valentine’s yet, and they’re already screaming and broadcasting extra love everywhere. People bringing their dates gifts and flowers, surprising them and whatnot. Virge wanted to end this nonsense, but he knows he just had to deal with it.

He went out after packing and decided to pass through the quadrangle, his secret way to exit the school, and also to avoid people in the halls. But it was a big mistake on his part.

A loud, but familiar laugh made him look at the benches that surrounded the quadrangle. He stopped in his tracks when he saw him— _Roman_ —sitting on the bench. His heart fluttered and his stomach felt like it was filled with butterflies. He looked so handsome in his pastel pink shirt. He smiled, but that soon turned into a frown when he saw Roman’s arms were wrapped around the new guy, Logan.

And at that moment, Virgil’s world fell apart. He heard the rumors that they were dating, but he never thought it was true. Virgil helplessly stared at Roman, his (once) best friend and (still) his crush since seventh grade, from afar. He desperately wanted to tell him about his feelings towards him, but he knows they won’t be accepted. Not anymore.

Virge sighed, tears welling up in his eyes, as he watched how happy Roman is with Logan. He’s so envious of him; how he can make Roman laugh and smile so bright and leave that smile on his face for the rest of the day. He used to be the one who does that. _Used to be._ Now, it’s Logan.

He gripped the strap of his bag and looked away. Although he doesn’t want to admit it, he felt bitter about that fact. He bit his lip, and forced himself to walk away.

_Away from the scene._

_Away from the hurt and pain he felt._

He never thought it would be this bad. It’s been almost three years now. He honestly thought he could forget him, especially since they drifted apart after seventh grade. But now he knows he can’t.

_He’ll never find someone as sweet, kind, caring, funny, lovable, and hardworking as he is again._

Virgil couldn’t help the tears now; they fell one after the other. He tried to wipe them all away, but it only brought more tears to fall. People that were near him were starting to look at him strangely. Realizing this, he started to run.

He ran and ran, not knowing where he was going, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to get away from everything.

He tripped a while later, and let out a cry as he crashed to the ground. He felt a stinging pain on his knee, but Virge thought nothing of it because the scrape on his knee can never compare to the gaping hole he has in his heart.


	2. Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a trip to the Past and a heartbreaking Present, but then… what does the Future hold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: fluff to angst

Virgil has been staring off into space lately. All he could think about was he’d spend Valentine’s alone again. He never really cared before, but now that he’s in high school, he’s become more self-conscious about eveything. Plus, although he didn’t wanna say it out loud, he wanted to experience being loved by someone–be in a relationship. But he knows it’s never gonna happen. No one will ever like him. He’s been deemed by everyone in school as the “weird kid” or “satanic”. Who would ever want to date someone who’s described as that by everybody? Their words sting, but he decided to ignore them. Sulking won’t get him anywhere especially if he dwells on their hurtful words too much.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He got up and started packing his things when a hand put a small piece of folded paper on his table. Puzzled, he picked up the folded note and looked up, only to see his best friend hurrying himself out of the classroom.

“Yo, Ro! What’s—” He didn’t get to finish his sentence because he’s already gone in a blink of an eye. He was astounded. Why is Roman leaving in a hurry? More importantly, why is Roman avoiding him? Is the note a way for him to tell Virge they aren’t friends anymore?

Virgil shook his head, getting rid of the bad thoughts that started to invade his mind.

 _‘It’s just a note.’_ , He reminded himself, _‘There’s no need to overthink the situation.’_

He let out a breath and unfolded the paper, his eyes carefully read the words written on it.

_Meet me in the Music Room after class. I have something to tell you. — Roman_

Virgil gulped, his heart started racing. A million thoughts came crashing into his head.

 _'Did I do something wrong? Why so sudden? It sounds so serious too. Ohgodohgodohgod!’,_ He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _‘No, stop! Roman is not that kind of guy.’_ , Virgil nodded to himself and packed his things a little faster. A soon as he finished, he bolted outside the classroom and went to the direction of the Music Room.

As he descended down the stairs, Debby, a not-so-much-of-a-friend of his, blocked him and smiled.

“Heya, Virge!"

“Hey… Debby.” Virgil hesitantly smiled. He never liked Debby. He’s manipulative, a liar and a backstabbing, fake bitching asshole. He never understood why he and Roman are best friends. Or friends, in general.

“So.. I was thinking, maybe we could go to the quadrangle and hang there? You know, like always?” Debby grabbed on to Virge’s elbow, and he to fight the urge to puke and shudder. The mere touch of his skin is already enough for his skin to crawl. He had to bit back his tongue to prevent himself from saying anything cruel.

“Uh.. Haha! You see, I can’t today. So..” Virgil gave a forced smile and pulled away from Debby and went around him, the smile still etched on his face.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, D!”, Virgil called out over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, away from Debby. As soon as he turned his back away from him, he frowned.

_‘Hopefully, not.’, He added in his head. He sighed and went back on his way._

When he arrived at his destination, no one was there except him. He frowned.

“What the heck? Where the hell is he?” He mumbled. He looked around the Music Room, but he was nowhere to be found. He sighed and turned around, only to be greeted with something he’d never expect.

 _‘What the—’_ His eyes widened and let out a small gasp.

Roman was standing at the doorway, a guitar on his back and a boquet of red roses in his hand. Their eyes locked for a second, but they both looked away, a blush forming on their cheeks.

Roman was the first one to move. He neared Virgil and handed him the bouquet.

“For you.” Roman softly smiled. Virgil was speechless. He looked between Roman and the boquet of flowers.

“R-Roman? Wh-What—”

“Take it, please.” They stared into each others eyes, not blinking. Virgil blushed deep red as he stared into Roman’s eyes, and shakily took the flowers from his hands. Roman gave a shy smile, took a step back and reached for his guitar.

“I… want to tell you something, but I can’t form the words to say it so… I decided to sing you a song that closely, but not wholly, represent how I feel for you. Because honestly? No words can describe how I feel.” Roman took a deep breath, and started strumming a tune. A tune that’s so familiar to Virgil, but he can’t quite place his finger on it.

**_“There were so many things that I never ever got to say  
‘Cause I’m always tongue tied with my words getting in the way”_ **

Virgil’s eyes widened once more, but this time, it’s a mix between awe and disbelief. He gasped and stared at Roman with one of his hands covering his mouth. Tears were welling up in his eyes.

**_“I would scream to the world. They might see, you’re my guy!  
But I just…”_ **

Roman took that time to stare deeply into Virgil’s eyes.

 ** _“Keep gettin’ stuck, stuck_  
** **_But I’m never givin’ up, up_**  
**_In the middle of a perfect day_**  
**_I’m tripping over words to say”_**

The emotions Roman put into the song…

 ** _“’Cause I don’t want to keep you guessing  
_** **_But I always end up gettin’ stuck, stuck_**  
**_But I’m never giving up, up”_**

Virgil’s heart was beating so fast, he had to tell his own heart to calm down.

 ** _“I’m over the chances wasted_  
** **_Tell me it’s not too late, it’s_**  
**_Only the nervous time_**  
**_That keep me bottled up inside”_**

 _‘Same here, Ro… I also feel the same way about you.’_ , Virge thought.

When Roman, finished singing the song, Virgil gave him a smile and ran to him and tackled him in a hug.

Roman was taken aback, but wrapped his arms around Virgil and let out an amused chuckle.

“Happy Valentine’s day.”, He whispered in Virgil’s ear.

Virgil tightened his arms around him and buried his face on Roman’s neck, a smile on his face.

“Happy Valentine’s day.”

 ** _—’Cause I don’t wanna keep you guessing._  
** **_But I always end up getting_**  
**_Stuck, stuck_**  
**_But I’m never giving up, up—_**

After Roman confessed, Virgil felt like he was on cloud nine. He was so sweet and caring to him. They text each other sweet messages every night; Roman asking Virgil how his day was, if he ate his meal, if he’s feeling okay. And he’s always willing to come over when Virgil’s feeling down or when his anxiety spikes up. He also reminds Virgil how he’s so cute, adorable, amazing, handsome, kind, caring, sweet, and how he’s the luckiest guy in the world.

Virgil would blush and giggle and ask him, “Why is that?”

And Roman would smile and reply, “’Cause I have you.”

They couldn’t be more happier, especially Virgil.

But…

All good things can come to an end by doing one wrong move.

And that’s what Virgil did.

He got so insecure and negative one day that he told Roman, the only guy who has ever liked him, that he’ll find someone better—someone that’s more attractive than him. And he’s not only talking about outside appearances, no. He also meant personality-based attraction.

Roman, of course, denied and told him, “You’re the only one I’ll ever love, I promise.”

But him saying that only worsened Virgil’s state of mind. He kept insisting Roman that one day, he’ll lose interest in him, and no matter how many times Roman denied it and reassured him, Virge still kept insisting that it will happen anytime soon.

And one day… It did.

Roman broke his promise, and told Virgil he doesn’t love him anymore—that he lost interest in him.

Their relationship only lasted a few months, but it still broke Virgil’s heart. He wanted to breakdown, but instead he put on a smile and said, “See? I told you so!” Then forced out a laugh.

Roman gave him an apologetic smile and hugged him.

“We can still be friends, right? I hope there would be no awkward atmosphere between us.”

Virgil held back his tears and nodded, ”Y-Yeah! Aha…“

Virgil gripped him tight, desperate to feel his skin on him—to feel his warmth.

 _‘This will be the last time I’ll be able to hug him like this…’_ , Virgil closed his eyes and bit his lip.

Roman started to pull away, and that made Virgil unconsciously tighten his grip on Roman.

“Just a little longer… _Please_ …”, Virgil whispered.

Roman obliged and held him a little longer.

Virgil wanted this moment to last longer ‘cause he’s afraid of letting him go. But he had to. He got what was coming for him. He knew it was too good to be true.

But he held on to what Roman said.

“Friends. We’re still friends… Right..?”

But that didn’t happen and it was all in the past now. They started to drift apart after that event.

Virgil sighed and sat on the ground. He hugged his knees together and put his chin on them. People around him were smiling and laughing and having fun, but he had no energy to do most of what they’re doing. Especially since it’s officially been three years since they last talked.

“Oh my!” A woman’s excited voice sounded from the speakers that surrounded the school. “We have another song request today! Let’s see who this is for, yeah?” The woman giggled.

Virgil rolled his eyes. It was their school’s intramurals today, which also happens to coincide with Valentine’s day. Love songs—whether it be about heartbreak, unrequited, or proclaiming love—have been playing all day and Virgil couldn’t help but feel even more bitter about Valentine’s day.

“Whoops!” The speaker giggled, making Virgil roll his eyes again, “It seems like the request song is going to be a live performance by our theatre geek, Roman Prince!” Virgil’s head shot up after hearing Roman’s name.

“Thanks, Ma’am! So.. Hey!” Roman laughed, while Virgil blushed. Just hearing his voice makes his heart skip a beat.

“So… I want to dedicate this song to a very special person in my heart.” Roman started, then people started cheering, “Logan, this is for you. I love you!” After Roman said that, the cheers got louder.

Except Virgil.

Virgil just put his head down again. He put on his headphones and blasted his music to full volume. He didn’t want to hear Roman proclaiming his love for Logan. He doesn’t need another painful reminder of what he lost—what he took for granted. He buried his face deeper into his knees, the screams and cheers of the people around him are drowned out by his music. Then he got an idea.

He’s going to sing a song for Roman, a song he can pour out all his feelings to. A song where he can finally tell Roman how he feels.

So, he did. He went to one of his friends and asked if he could borrow their guitar.

“Sure, dude!” They smiled and handed Virge the guitar.

“Thanks.”, Virge said and gave them a close-mouth smile.

A while after Roman finished his song, he went to the speaker’s booth and asked if he could sing one song.

“Sure!” The speaker giggled and smiled at him. She announced his performance to the whole school, but the second she did, Virgil just realized what he’d done.

 _‘Oh god oh god oh god! What have I done!?’_ , Virgil panicked. _‘What would Roman think! What would the school think? Oh god!’_

“Here ya go, kid! The stage’s all yours!” The speaker winked as she handed him the microphone.

He looked at the microphone to the woman holding it, panic written all over his face. The woman encouragely nudged the mic towards him. Virgil gulped and looked at the woman one last time before grabbing the microphone with shaky hands.

“U-uhm… Hi…” He breathed out. “S-So, uhm… my name’s Virgil Knight and I’m gonna d-dedicate this song I’m going to s-sing for P–”, he took a deep breath, telling himself that it’s either now or never. “This song is dedicated to someone I’ve taken for granted, and I shouldn’t have, but… I hope he’s listening.”

He could hear the whole school gasp. Virgil gulped and started strumming the tune of the song. He closed his eyes and sang.

**_“I’ve been thinking lately  
About you and me”_ **

Virgil could hear a few people gasp, but he paid them no mind. This song is for Roman, not for them.

**_“And I hope you know  
You never left my head”_ **

_‘Roman, do you hear me?’_

**_“And if I ever let you down  
I’m sorry…”_ **

_‘This song is for you’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo.... I might be continuing this fic ^^ i need some confirmation tho..
> 
> first song: [Stuck](https://youtu.be/cgIlYOo-iAE) by Big Time Rush  
> second song: [Sorry](https://youtu.be/FzI6yTq6HgM) by Sleeping With Sirens


End file.
